


The Hybrid Child

by KBraid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBraid/pseuds/KBraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my interpretation of the Undertale lore and what it could lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Life Changing Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made modifications to this chapter. I have come to view Chara differently, and with it a desire to rewrite my story to accommodate it. If you haven't read my story yet, this note doesn't concern you.

It had been a few months since the barrier had been broken. Monsters' integration into society has been slow, but not repressed

Frisk laid in bed, alone in their room, pondering the events that have changed their life. Though their adventure through the underground lasted but a day, they couldn't put their thoughts on anything else.

Their thoughts seemingly narrated to them, but why? This sense of narration first began upon falling into the ruins, Frisk first passed it off as a strange habit they developed, but soon noticed that some monsters responded to it? Could the monsters read their thoughts? No. That's outlandish. The only monster that has an ability like that is Sans and it's not even close to telepathy.

But this narration, it never seemed to reflect Frisk's feelings. It wasn't them, but someone else, it had a name. Chara, the first child. Flowey saw it, Toriel and Asgore seemed to as well, but only slightly if at all.

But, how did this happen? How did they become one person? [*Because you were Determined.] Frisk heard in their head, [*When you fell on me, your DETERMINATION had woken me and drew me in, along with what was left of my soul. I was confused, so I "took your hand" and let you guide me.] That makes sense, but it also can't be true. Because- [A human soul cannot be fused with another human soul.] The memory of the words that Frisk had read flashed in their mind. It can't be true because it's impossible!

Frisk began searching their memories for everything they've learned about souls, nothing seemed to answer their question. Without realizing it, their memories had shifted. From the books they've read, the scrawlings on the cavern walls, and the voices of the monsters of New Home, to the experiences of Chara. Their life in the royal family, their time playing with Asriel, and their last moments, in the arms of their brother, when- [In his grief, he absorbed the human's soul.]

Frisk jumped up from their bed, shaken by this realization. They got out of bed and looked out the window, the sun had set. Frisk grabbed a flashlight from their closet and left their room. Toriel, from the kitchen, caught sight of Frisk heading for the front door. "isn't it a little late to be going out my child?" She said to Frisk as they opened the door, "I've got something important I need to do! You don't have to follow me." Toriel was taken aback by Frisk's odd choice of words. Were they hiding something?

Frisk got on their bike and made their way away from the city, towards the mountains. After about half an hour they reach the base of Mount Ebott, a shoddy path made by the traffic of monsters that had descended leading up the side. Eventually Frisk made it to the entrance to New Home. A single power line runs from the city through the opening in the mountainside.

The throne room had been completely gutted, replaced with a checkpoint with a single tired guard on duty. The guard watches Frisk set their bike down and run inside. The guard forced himself off his chair and retrieved the bike for safe keeping.

The basement below the former throne room had been turned into a warehouse, another guard standing on duty waves at Frisk as they head in the opposite direction. The grand hall had also been removed to handle the brief yet massive flow of monsters that once passed though here, leaving easy access to city of New Home. The once crowded city now all but vacant. lights in windows could be seen sparsely scattered among all the buildings, not every monster had left.

Frisk found the elevator leading down to the core. It moved noticeably slower than before. With no one to maintain the core, it had been shut down. Only the fully automated aspects of the core had remained active to power the elevators. Aside from a faint glow from deep below, the core was completely dark. Frisk made their way through the the core's maze, it had changed sense they went though last, it likely wouldn't be changed again. The MTT resort was completely dark, sans the faint red glow from Hotlands flowing through the front doors.

The journey through Hotlands, Waterfall, and Snowdin was uneventful. Frisk had reached the Ruins, it had taken them a little over three hours to get this far. No going back now.

 

The Ruins were in worse shape than before. Completely overgrown with vines and vacant of all monster life. Frisk slowly made their way to the end of the ruins, looking carefully all over for what they seek. "Flowey?" They called out, "I know you're still here!"

the doorway to the final room was barred by vines, nearly impassible. With great effort, Frisk managed to push themself through. The room was covered all over with green and yellow, not a single stone on the floor was visible through the flowers. Frisk scanned the room with their flashlight.

Movement caught their attention, a vine had fallen of the wall. Frisk turned around, and saw in the very center of the room, a small white face looking back at them. "Why are you here?" Flowey asked Frisk, "I told you long ago that i'm not leaving." "I know that" Frisk responded, "But I've come to realize something, it's something that I must do." "Why must you always try to help people?" Flowey snapped, "Do you feed off peoples happiness or something? I don't need your help! I don't need your friendship."

"You don't understand, Flowey. What I need to do, it isn't for you. It's for me. When we first met, you thought I was someone else. You were wrong, but... you were also right." After a slight pause, Flowey ducked into the flowers. "What are you trying to say?" he responded. "When I fell, well... It resulted in me building up the Determination to not die. That Determination had pulled in the remains of a soul that been laid to rest beneath me. But it was another human soul. A human soul cannot be fused with another human soul, unless, a monster soul is used as a catalyst. That catalyst was your soul, Asriel's soul."

"Shut up!" Flowey cried out, "That's not true!" "Why can't it be true? Because if it is that would mean you are not real? label you a fake? You said yourself you are not Asriel anymore, just his memories." Vines suddenly wraped around Frisk's arms and legs and hoisted them into the air, "I said SHUT UP!" Flowey impaled a vine into Frisk's chest. Flowey reappeared from under the flowers, weeping.

"Flowey..." Frisk muttered, "He wants his memories back... Asriel, wants YOU back... Please... come home!" Flowey's vine slowly fades white, a burning sensation erupts in Frisk's chest.

When Frisk came too, they found the flowers had all wilted and the vines covering the walls had all dried up, leaving a single flower in the center of the room. Frisk crawled over to it and plucked it from the ground, and began to cry. (These tears...) Frisk thought to themself, (I don't feel sad, so why am I crying?) They soon realized it wasn't they who's crying, but Asriel. A familiar voice is heard behind them. They turn around to see Toriel, tears filling her eyes as well.

Asriel cried out, "Mommy!"


	2. Body Double

Frisk laid on a cushioned table groaning in pain, their body swollen. "are you sure you want to continue with this?" Alphys asked, "Your body can't take much more." "I'll be fine" Frisk replied with strain, "It's important that we get this finished." "But the effects of magic essence on the human body have never been documented before, for all we know this might kill you! And if Toriel found out what we are doing..." Alphys gripped her neck in discomfort.

"I'm not even sure why I went ahead with this experiment. I mean, you haven't even told me what you are trying to do! Do you even know how hard it was to secure this much essence!? I had to pay a lot of monsters a lot of money!" "Come on, you're exaggerating." Frisk retorted, "most of the monsters donated, and the rest were paid like, twelve gold each."

"I'm just worried about you is all, you've taken so many injections already and your body might suddenly start rejecting it." "Just one more Alphys, that's all I'll need." Frisk pleaded as they struggled to get upright.

"Okay, one more. Then that's it! I'm surprised you haven't burst, I've injected you with enough magic essence to make a mo-" Alphys halted her line of thought upon injecting the last of the essence, slowly turning to look at Frisk, who was struggling to hold a sly grin.

"you.. Frisk, you're insane... Insane! You're insane, Frisk! So insane! Frisk! You're insane!" Alphys began chanting to herself as she paced around the lab. Frisk managed to get themself off the table and entered a trance of concentration. The swelling under their skin slowly receding.

Alphys eventually snapped out of it and rushed to get her monitoring equipment set up around Frisk. What happened next left her in awe.

  
  
Small bubbles began to form on Frisk's skin. The bubbles slowly increased in number exponentially, soon turning to foam. The foam concentrated into a goo like substance, evenly coating itself across Frisk's body. The goo began to solidify, forming into a completely new body. Fur, a snout, floppy ears, and stubby horns.

After an hour, which felt like mere minutes to those present, the child's body had been completely transformed. Asriel opened his eyes. Alphys could no believe what she had just witnessed, she stared blankly at the monster child that stood before her.

 

Asriel took out his phone and used its camera to observe himself. Upon seeing his own face, tremendous emotions began to well up inside of him.

Asriel gently caressed his cheek as tears began trickling down from his eyes. He took a picture.

Alphys, still awe struck, failed to take notice of what Asriel was doing, that is until her own phone buzzed. She quickly whipped it out to see the message she had received. Asriel had posted the image online, with the caption 'whole again'.

"Wha- Asriel! You can't just leak something like this! You have to ease this kind of information out! Otherwise people are just going to freak-" Alphys was interrupted by her phone buzzing again, Toriel had commented on the photo. "You're still as handsome as you used to be." Another comment, this time from Asgore. Nothing but a smiley face. (He's likely too stricken with emotion to post anything of substance.) Alphys thought to herself (He never did take surprise well.) The next comment was from Papyrus. " _YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD DO THAT! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING SO COOL A SECRET?_ "

Alphys' anxiety faded, she gave into excitement everyone was sharing and posted a comment as well. "Anime IS real!" " _ **asreal as it gets**_ " Sans immediately commented after.

 

The transformation had taken a lot of energy. Asriel stumbled to the ground and in mere moments had fallen asleep. Alphys quickly set him back down on the table. Her relief over the success of the experiment quickly faded as a previous thought worked its way back into her mind. (Toriel knows he's here. Toriel knows what we dd!) Alphys dialed Toriel's number as fast as she could, no response. In a slight panic she ran outside to the front of the building and waited for her eventual arrival.

"H-hey! Toriel!" Alphys nervously greeted Toriel as she got out of her vehicle, "I'm guessing you came for your son, well he's quite all right! I can assure, you..." Alphys faltered as Toriel completely ignored her. Toriel went into the lab and retrieved Asriel. Cradling him in her arms, she then proceeded to leave, still ignoring Alphys. Alphys accepted Toriel's silent treatment as letting her off easy, as she had made Asriel happy, despite potently endangering his life.

 

Frisk woke up the next morning, human again. Though they could feel the magic essence coursing through their body, hidden away. It will take many days to get used to this new trait.


	3. -FLUFF- Sick Day

Frisk stirs in their bed, their mind clouded and throbbing. They can barely make out the voice in their head, [*Frisk... Frisk, you're dying! Please don't die!] "I'm not dying Asriel, I'm sick. Please be quiet..." Frisk got themself out of bed and proceeded down to the living room in hopes that the warm environment would provide better comfort.

Toriel greets them from her rocking chair, "Morning my child, you don't look so well." "Mom help, Frisk is dying.' 'I'm not dying! I've been sick before Asriel, stop making such a fuss. You've seen Chara sick before haven't you? Nothing bad's gonna happen to me."

As Frisk made their way to the dining table, they felt a weight on their back, "W-what the!?" Frisk pulled off their shirt revealing a white bulbous mass forming on their back "must, escape... must, survive..." uttered from a head that formed from the mass. "Asriel get off me! You're just making me feel worse!"

Toriel giggled at the sight of her childs. "you try to make yourself comfortable my child, I'll go cook you up a nice remedy broth." Frisk sits down at the dining table, pinning Asriel's goopy mass to the back of the seat. Too weak to continue forming or retreat back into Frisk's body, Asriel gives in to his situation.

Moments later, Toriel comes out of the kitchen holding a sweet smelling bowl of soup, being gently kept warm with green magic fire. Letting the pleasant aroma envelop them, Frisk closes their eyes as the bowl is set before them. Frisk begins to consume their meal, even more delicious then it smells!

As Frisk begins to feel the soup healing their body, they open their eyes to look at their meal. Their joy washed away at the sight of the most ugly soup they've ever seen. Horrid colour, indescribable ingredients, and plenty of snails. "Thanks... mom..."


	4. Standing Up

"Man, today was a complete social mess." Frisk talked to themself on the way back from school, "Asriel, I thought we established that we have our own days, you butting in to all my conversations kept getting everyone confused." [*Why don't I get my own days?] Chara butted in, just to annoy Frisk, "What? You don't even like school, having too many human kids and all that." Frisk falling for Chara's trolling.

Their argument with themself came to a halt at the sound of a commotion around the corner, a small band of bullies were picking on a monster. Frisk immediately recognized the monster kid as the one he befriended in the underground. They quickly stepped in the way of the bullies to protect the Kid. "What do you want shrimp! Trying to play hero?" one of the bullies barked, "Hey, this kid's kind of familiar..." the second bully whispered to the third, "Yeah you're right. It's the FREAK."

 

Upon the information of Frisk being part monster part human leaking, along with them being solely responsible for the freeing of monsters, degenerate youth began to refer to Frisk as a freak, a monster only pretending to be human. Despite the power Frisk possesses with their hybrid soul, their pacifist nature and young body and mind makes them viewed as weak in the eyes of those older and more aggressive then them. "Get out of our way Freak! Unless you want to get hurt!" The lead bully threatened. But without waiting for a response the bully moved in to attack.

As big and tough as the older kid made himself appear, his offense was no match for Frisk's skill in dodging, all blows slipping past the agile child. "Stand still you!" The bully began to stumble, giving an opening Frisk had been waiting for. They climbed onto the bully's back and crouched down, revealing fur covered legs, kicked off the bully sending him crashing to the ground.

He clumsly scrambled back to his feet, clenching his bleeding nose, "Don't just stand there you idiots! DO SOMETHING!" he barked at his lackeys. The two other bullies proceeded to attempt to pummel the child. Chara Began to grow annoyed that the bullies weren't fully getting what they felt they deserved, and attempted to intervene. Asriel held Chara back to avoid getting needlessly invested in the fight.

The struggle in their soul began distracting Frisk. More agile then their leader, the two other bullies managed to get the advantage over Frisk, but were not used to an opponent so agile and used to combat. It didn't take long for the bullies to grow tired, the three chose to retreat over letting their advantage slip.

 

"Y-yo! Thanks for standing up to those guys!" the Monster Kid thanked Frisk, "They've been causing a whole lot of problems for monsters around these parts, you sure showed them a thing or two!" the Monster Kid's praise quickly ceased as he keeled over in pain, "ow-ow-ow! I think they might have broken something! I couldn't fight back against them..."

Frisk lifted off Monster Kid's shirt to assess the damage. His body was covered in bruises, but no where more so than his under-developed wings. Frisk was a little shocked to see that Monster Kid had wings, though it did explain how he has shoulders but no arms.

As bad as it all looked Frisk couldn't find anything broken. Frisk offered the Monster Kid if he wanted to hang out and San's and Papyrus's house, "Yo! Really!? That would be awesome! Thanks a bunch!"

Frisk and the Monster Kid made their way down the neighbourhood. They soon arrived in front of a house that stood out from the rest, mostly due to the snow on its roof in the middle of summer. They approached the front door and rang the doorbell, a familiar ‘ _NYEH!_ ’ was heard on the other side.

“ _WHO IS IT?_ ” Papyrus asked as he opened the door, “ _AH! IF IT ISN’T FRISK MY FAVORITE HUMAN CHILD, AND MY SELF PROCLAIMED NUMBER ONE FAN AS WELL! I’VE ALWAYS BEEN A FAN OF SELF PROCLAMATION. YOU COULD SAY, I’M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN OF YOUR NUMBER ONE FANLINESS!_ ”

The whole time Monster Kid was making a high pitched squeal barely audible to Frisk’s ears.

* * *

After their time with the skeleton brothers, Frisk decided to go to Asgore's house for a tea date. "Hey dad," Frisk asked Asgore, "do you think you could, teach me red magic?"

Asgore set his tea cup down, "Teach you red magic? Now how would I go about doing something that?" "I've been getting the hang of magic, Asriel's been helping me!" Frisk presented the back of their hands, revealing delta runes made of magic essence, as well as forming magic pellets at the tips of their fingers.

"I've been getting really good with magic, though, I admit It's not actually all that impressive..."

Asgore sat in awe, Frisk using magic was news to him. "Well, it's certainly quite an impressive feat for a human boy at your age to be using magic!" Asgore humored Frisk, humans having had lost the skill of magic a long time ago, "But, why would you want to learn red magic? What do you intend to do with it?"

Red magic is unique compared to other forms of magic, rather than affecting the soul, red magic is used to destroy the will of an opponent. Only a soul of Determination can withstand the devastation to ones will from red magic.

"I need to defend myself. Humans treat me as another monster, there are those who don't like monsters very much. I don't want to fight, if I can destroy their will to fight I won't have to!" Asgore shook his head, "It's not that simple little one, loosing one's will does horrible things to the minds of humans. You can't destroy their will to fight and expect them to just walk away."

Asgore paused for a moment, "I will teach you. But only enough for you to figure out on your own. Red magic is a power that can not be used lightly." Asgore put his fists together, and pulled a red trident out from between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once saw some artwork of an adult MonsterKid portrayed as a wyvern. I've decided to incorporate this version of MonsterKid in my story.


	5. Someone New

Monster Human relations have been developing without much issue. Many social sectors that have at fist kept humans and monsters apart have been attempting to integrate the groups, including the educational sector. Asriel walked down the halls of the school as he had done before, in cheery awe at the sight of so many humans and monsters together.

But despite his renown, to the groups and crowds he was nothing more than an observer, unimportant. Just another one of those kids that didn't fit anywhere. He didn't let it get to him though. He still had friends, even if they were older and not as available as school friends might be... No, those were Fisk's friends. He only got to know them through Frisk and from times best forgotten, to them he's just Frisk's shadow.

 

Frisk tries to assure Asriel that he is just as important as anyone else and that he will find someone as important one day.

Not paying attention to where he's going, Asriel ends up bumping into a human girl causing her to drop her books. "S-sorry!" he quickly apologies, "No I'm sorry, I-I should have watched where I was going!" she responded, having also been distracted.

Having helped gather the girl's books, Asriel noticed that she was blushing. "Um... Is something wrong?" He asked curiously, she responded with a slight yelp, "Th-thank you! I uh, better got going!"

"Wait! What's your name?" Asriel called out. Her face turned red, "Uh... It's Heaven! Y-yours?" "Oh, it's Asriel." She seemed to relax though her face was still red, she walked off in a hurry. Asriel began to blush as well. "Heaven, that's a silly name." He said to himself.

* * *

After school, as Asriel proceeded towards the line of buses, he heard a voice aimed in his direction. "Wait! Hold up!" "Huh?... Heaven, right?" Asriel responded, "You remembered! Hey, do you mind if we hang out today?" Asriel was shocked by how easily he had made a new friend, but calling someone a friend wouldn't mean much if they didn't do 'friend things', "Um... Sure-yeah! Of course! I'd love to!"

"Oh! Great! I-uh, Let me call my dad first to make sure it's okay!" Her lack of planning did not slip by Asriel. He shot her a questioning glare but she had turned around as she retrieved her phone.

"... Hey dad! I made a friend today! ... I'm happy too, uh, wold you mind if I go hang out with them today? ... Yeah I'll just take their bus. ... By suppertime? Sure. ... Okay, I'll text you their address when I get there. ... Bye dad!"

 

Asriel and Heaven got off the bus near Asriel's house, "I didn't realize you lived near the outskirts." Heaven commented. "Mom isn't much fond of the city life. Well, in the underground it was fine, but we got a nice big house to ourselves. Also she got used to quiet living when she hermitted herself after she and dad got... divorced."

Heaven was startled by the family trivia, though she would have found out anyway. "Oh... I'm-uh, sorry to hear that." "I don't let it get to me! Dad lives just around the block over there. I can visit him anytime! He's a nice guy, you'll love him!"

 

Asriel took out his keys and unlocked the front door. "Howdy! I'm home! I brought a friend over!" "Is that so? How lovely! I'll be right over." Toriel replied from the living room.

She set her book down and proceed to the front door. "Greetings, I'm Toriel." "Hi Ms. Toriel, I'm Heaven!" "Please, just Toriel is fine, my child." Toriel responded with insistence.

"your... child?" Heaven was confused by Toriel's statement. "Don't mind mom! She says that to all kids." Asriel quickly assured Heaven. "It's her way of letting you know you're safe with her." "Oh, she's one of 'those kinds' of moms. I like those kinds, I think. I haven't met one before..."

Heaven quickly realized how rudely blunt her statement was. In an attempt to correct herself she ended up just making herself embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that..."

"That's quite alright, my child. I understood what you were trying to say. Asriel, is your friend planning to stay for dinner?" Heaven answered the question "No, I'm not actually. Speaking of which..." Heaven darted outside to text her dad the street address. "Yeah... She's, forgetful..." Asriel joked awkwardly.

 

"Your mom's real nice." Heaven complemented on their way to Asriel's room. "Is she always home, does she have work?" "Mom's a teacher. She's on paid leave right now while the school system works itself out. Mom wasn't very happy at first, she loves to teach."

They approached the first door on the top floor, "Well here we are." Asriel opened the door. His room was pretty average for a kid his age. He had a twin sized bed with red checkered sheets, a table displaying his favorite toys, a small bookshelf with a wide variety of reading material, an old game console hooked up to a small TV, and a computer barely powerful enough to run the latest PC games.

"Aw, my mom doesn't let me have a computer." Heaven commented, "She thinks I'm too young." "Computers can be difficult to use sometimes. And the internet can be a dangerous place." Asriel had a look of unwanted experience of the subject. "Without the right knowledge, you might end up seeing something you were never meant too..." With lack of understanding, Heaven giggled over how ruffled Asriel was.

"That's a pretty flower!" Heaven commented on the potted golden flower on Asriel's bookshelf. "That's Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Asriel replied, mimicking Flowey's voice, "Eh, sorry. That's a personal reference, you wouldn't get it..."

Heaven's attention diverted to a photo next to the flower, "Who are these people?" she asked as she picked it up. "Those are, my buddies! From the underground." Asriel replied. "Who's the human kid in the middle? And why aren't you in the photo?" "That's Frisk, my sibling." "Where are they? Are they not here? I didn't see any other bedrooms." "Well, um... You're probobly not going to believe me, but... Me and Frisk, are the same person."

Heaven looked at Asriel, unsure of how to comprehend what she had been told. "This body of mine is just a shell, Frisk's human body is right underneath. Here I'll show you!" Asriel pulled the magic skin off of his hands to reveal Frisk's underneath.

"I... don't understand." Heaven responded. "You've learned about souls right?" Asriel asked her, "How a monster soul can absorb a human soul, or the other way around? Well, I um, I ... died. And, Frisk saved me by absorbing my soul. So now we share a body!" Asriel stretched the truth over what had happened as he felt the real story would be too complicated for her to understand.

 

"So... how does this 'body sharing' work?" Heaven asked Asriel, "The one with the most motivation is the one that is in control. But we respect each other and give each other our own time in control."

"We've been experimenting with a way to interact at the same time. This, might look a little gross." Asriel began to peel himself off of Frisk until all that connected them was a cord on the back of their necks.

"Mom won't let us use it in public though, she says it's to dangerous 'cause if the cord gets cut my body would turn to dust. But It's not like I'll die, I just need to grow a new body. Though, growing it the first time was rather painful..."

 

A few hours later the doorbell rang. "Oh! That must be dad." Heaven and Asriel proceeded downstairs to the front door, Toriel was already there about to open it.

"Are you Heaven's Father?" Toriel asked the man on the other side, "Yes I am. I- uh." The man suddenly stuttered at the sight of Toriel and Asriel.

Was he surprised his daughter is friends with a monster? Probably not, she goes to a mixed school after all. And if he was discriminate, he wouldn't have let her go to a mixed school. No, more likely he knows who the dreemurr's are, being the only 3 Boss monsters in the whole city. Frisk concurs with the thought, Chara remained skeptical.

"Well, this is surprising!" Heaven's father continued, "I hope my little girl enjoyed her stay." "I did very much!" Heaven walked out to her father's side, "Goodbye Asriel! I hope to visit again sometime!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally meant to include an important plot detail, but I found it too difficult to add in a way that was cohesive. I have also decided it's far to early to include it. So I decided to cut it out, along with the entire second half of the school setting that contained it. I will try to bring up the plot detail some point down the line, somewhere around the teen years arc (which I'm not sure how quickly I will move into).


	6. -LORE- Logging for archive

Alphys has asked me to record everything I have learned and created with my power up until this point to aid in her research.

Throughout these notes I will be referring to us as a whole as "Myself" and us as individuals by name for simplicity.

[Alphy's Note* I have made edits to this record mainly in fixing grammar errors as well as adding my own points which will be clarified in the same manner as this note here.]

* * *

I suppose I'd best begin with essence manifestation and manipulation.

Although Asriel has claimed possession of the essence as it is how he manifests, we are all able to manipulate it equally.

Although essence manifestation originally took hours, I have since gained enough mastery over it that the rate manifestation occurs is limited only by the pain I'm willing to endure.

Up to about 100 seconds is the fastest manifestation can occur without the issue of pain, any faster and the process will inflict temporary damage on Frisk's body scaled to the speed in which manifestation occurs.

I have come to call instantaneous manifestation as "explosive manifestation", for multiple reasons:

First, because the action occurs so fast that it is capable of pushing away air in a very subtle shock wave. Second, the amount of essence manifesting at once causes severe damage to Frisk's upper layers. The damage still only temporary. And third, a noticeable amount of blood is spewed fourth from the ruptured skin. The manifested essence is often left stained in blood.

Explosive manifestation is very excruciating and so is reserved for emergencies and will likely be limited to small amounts at a time; like a limb.

[Alphy's Note* I was there when they first tried it, I honestly believed at first that they accidentally torn their own arm off! We had a lot of explaining to do to Toriel...]

One known bypass to the pain limit is to manifest in a small area and proceed to transfer essence through the "hole" that has been made.

I call this "hollow manifestation" as the essence is only connected at that small point. It takes time for the essence to seep back into the skin and bond with the essence underneath.

Asriel has found he can use hallow manifestation as a means to interact simultaneously as Frisk without the confusion of sharing the body.

One of these is "bonding state" where Asriel forms on top of Frisk's body, commonly on their back. This can range from just his head, an extra pair of arms, to his own full body.

[Alphy's Note* Make sure to store your cookies extra high, I caught them doing this trying to steal mine.]

Another practical application is "sibling state" where Asriel peels himself fully from Frisk with nothing but a cord connecting us.

Most of the essence is in Asriel's body in this state. If the cord were to be cut, it would all turn to dust. Asriel's soul however still resides in Frisk's body, so he would not perish.

Asriel has complete control over the from his body takes, only limited by the amount of essence I carry. I seem to grow essence at the same rate Frisk ages so this shouldn't pose a problem.

Asriel has been able to take on an adult form, though miniaturized, as well as chibi at Alphys's request.

[Alphy's Note* It was the most kawaii thing I've ever seen! ≧ω≦]

* * *

That's everything on essence, moving on to magic study.

Frisk is capable of performing magic in human from with assistance from Asriel in a manor I refer to as "rune assist" as Asriel etches Delta Runes onto Frisk's hands with magic essence when he assists.

Frisk's abilities with magic are quite basic as of now. They can only cast magic pellets, simple magic bullets, and can barely muster up magic fire.

Frisk has yet to be able to form bullet patterns nor have I succeeded in utilizing magic colours, aside from a few cases.

I have been focusing mainly of red magic study. But my accuracy against a target's will is too sloppy for me to utilize it on a real person.

Because there is no way to practice red magic against something with no will, Alphys utilized the method of putting DETERMINATION into plants till they gain will.

[Alphy's Note* Don't fear, the plants do not gain sentience! The seeds used to grow these plants had been selected and grown with the utmost care. There will be no more Floweys 'cause of this.]

Chara seems to have discovered an unknown colour of magic We've come to call Black magic.

Black magic, unlike other forms of magic, can manipulate and be manipulated on the physical plain. You could say that monsters are made of Black magic.

Sans seemed oddly not surprised by this discovery.

[Alphy's Note* I forgot to mention, Sans partakes in a lot of our tests. Though he doesn't actually do much. He will not be touching these notes.] _**ok.**_

Although Frisk and Chara's control of magic is very limited, Asriel has retained most of his skill, but can only utilize it while manifested.

With the power of our souls, Asriel has almost a third of the power he held during the final confrontation.

One of the skills he's capable of with this power is levitation, though he's not strong enough to lift Frisk's body off the ground.

I believe that if Frisk can learn to tap into this power, together we can unlock our full potential.

* * *

[This is all the data we have been able to record so far. End of log.]


	7. Progress

"It's time to get up, my child!" A voice spoke from the other side of the door. Frisk stirred awake and began preparing for the day.

Today was supposed to be an "Asriel day" but he forgot to manifest overnight, Frisk chose to take care of the morning routine while Asriel made up for lost time.

Manifesting smoothly with Frisk moving about proved to be difficult for Asriel. It was hard to keep his essence from globbing up and getting in Frisk's way.

"Good mor- oh! I'm sorry, good morning Asriel." Toriel was a little surprised to see them so amalgamated.

"To keep you from being late to school, I suppose it's best if you have cereal for breakfast this morning."

Toriel pulled a box of bargain brand cereal out of the cupboard. It doesn't taste very good but at least it's filling.

As Frisk ate Asriel got his chance to properly manifest. [This is your fault you know.] Frisk commented on the bland cereal to Asriel.

"you better hurry up, unless you want to take the bus to school." Toriel exclaimed while gathering her work supplies. One of the benefits of Toriel working at she school is that they don't need to take the smelly bus, though they end up arriving at school earlier then most other kids.

 

Upon arriving at the school Asriel made his way to where the buses would eventually arrive. After some time the first bus came to a stop, and soon all the others had as well.

The empty school grounds became a sea of people, both humans and monsters. Asriel scanned the crowd.

"MK!" he shouted, his attention was redirected upon hearing "Yo! DK!"

~He never found out the Monster Kid's name, but had been hanging out with him enough to call him his friend. One day Asriel called him 'MK' and he responded by calling Asriel 'DK'.

Asriel just assumed he knew what MK meant, or was lucky and the kid's last name started with the letter M as the D in his nickname likely stands for Dreemurr.~

 

"Yo, DK! Check it out!" Monster Kid pointed at the cafeteria window, it was lined with girls awing in their general direction.

Asriel quickly acted. He leaned back on one foot, pulled out and put on his reading glasses, streaked his hair back and gave a cheeky grin. A small star spun out from behind his head.

Asriel had learned well from Frisk Sensei in the art of Flirtjitsu. The kawaii screams from the girls could be heard through the sound proof glass.

Asriel and Monster Kid Laughed between themselves as they continued on down the hall.

Suddenly, Asriel felt something push him from behind, "Hey! You're in my sight's way!" it was Loox.

"You're not much to look at!" It insulted Asriel then shot some magic bubbles at him. Asriel caught them with his body, making sure to avoid letting them hit his soul.

"If you don't like being picked on, you shouldn't pick on others." He responded and loosed some magic stars, they made gentle contact with Loox.

Loox suddenly looked exhausted after catching his magic. Was Asriel more powerful than he realized? He decided to resolve the conflict the Frisk way, to avoid any accidental harm to Loox.

 

Asriel had made arrangements with Undyne, using her position as gym teacher, to utilize the gym after school as a training course to practice his abilities.

Today's training was all about getting Frisk to tap into Asriel's abilities. Undyne assumed the role of 'personal trainer' so she could feel she helped with the training though all she could really do was provide encouragement.

Frisk in Asriel's form began to run the course that had been assembled with tests scattered throughout it. Of all the obstacles, it was a small gap to jump at the end that proved the most challenging. It was not about making the jump, but crossing over it to another platform beyond.

"Come on, Frisk! Show the world what sheer determination can do!" Undyne shouted from the sidelines. Frisk had run the course three times now. They were getting used to the obstacles but still could not cross over the gap at the end.

On their next attempt over the gap, something went wrong... They slipped.

although the fall was not high, they would definitely not make it out uninjured. They closed their eyes, and hit the ground... A lot sooner than expected.

They opened their eyes and saw black. A black magic platform, summoned by Frisk. If they managed so save themselves with magic subconsciously, then their skill has shown vast improvement!

"FRISK! You okay!?" Undyne ran up to them. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little shaken. Let's keep going!" Undyne's worry quickly changed to enthusiasm.

Undyne began to notice as Frisk went through the course again and again that something was changing. They weren't simply doing it more efficiently, they had a look about them. In fact... durring the parts of the coarse they had mastered, their eyes seemed to change. And they seemed awfully familiar...

Frisk's eyes were completely back with white pupils elongated vertically. Undyne began to wonder... "Hey Frisk?" They stopped and turned to her, confused by the interruption. "You seem to have most of it down, why not just skip to the last one?" Puzzled by Undyne's request, Frisk went ahead with it.

The looked across the gap, doubt flushed from their mind. They leaped.

The soared over the first platform and headed for the other. But stopped... directly above it. Undyne's jaw dropped. They did it! Frisk had mastered Asriel's power!

Frisk was ecstaticed, with a look of pure joy across their face. Their eyes returned to normal, and they instantly fell. Maybe it was too soon to celebrate... The thump when Frisk hit the platform, they must have bruised something.

"That's enough training for today..." Undyne helped Frisk up and proceeded to return them home.


	8. A Small Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank [Omegagamma314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegagamma314/pseuds/Omegagamma314) for their hard work with helping me write this one!

Heaven frowned slightly, slightly worried for her friend, as Asriel yawned. “Are you sure you want to do this Asriel? I mean, I won’t think less of you if you quit now.” “I’m * _yawn_ * fine! It’s just the Halloween decorations are a pain to hang up.”

Asriel leaned back, attempting to pop their back. “Okay then, as long as you’re sure you are okay.” Heaven said, her face both disapproving and worried. Asriel yawned once more, before shooting a circle of flower pellets in the air.

“What are those! I’ve never seen you use those before! Are those leaves?” Asriel looked at his hands, now considered traitors to him, and proceeds to look at where the pellets were.

“T-Those are...um...pellets. They can be considered leaves...I guess…” Heaven began listing off questions, but Asriel was only able to make out the last one. “Why can you shoot leaves?”

“Haha. Kind of a funny story really.” Asriel laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Asriel paced for a bit, trying to come up with an adequate response, “I’m not really comfortable talking about my time as a flower.” he mumbled to himself.

“You mean like your little ‘Flowey’ over there?” She said, gesturing to the flower on his bookslef. Asriel locked up, unsure of how to respond. He remembered that he had pointed it out specifically to her when she first visited his home.

“W-Well...yes?...no...not really. I was a lot more menacing than this ‘thing’.” “No you were not! There is no way you could be a scary flower! You would be too cute!” Heaven teased.

"Show me!" She shouted, "w-wha?" "show me what you looked like!" Heaven continued to push him.

"you sure you want to find out?" Asriel challenged, "It's gonna be real scary!" "You can't possibly scare me! You're far too cute for that!" Heaven retorted, not backing down.

 

Asriel gave a huffed expression before slamming his hand into his muzzle, depressing it into his face.

He began to rub his face all over, ebbing out all distinguishable features.

He then began to shake his head, his ears multiplied forming a ring around his head. With a few strokes they turned a yellow colour, becoming flower petals.

He then proceeded to tug at his right arms. they widened slightly, and turned a dark green colour. His veins became more apparent through the now thinner skin.

“It’s me, Flowey! Your **Best Friend**!” After giving Heaven a wink, cartoon star and all, then proceeded to wear Flowey’s signature toothy grin, and ask devilishly, “Am I cute now?”

“YES! You look so adorable! I could..just..scrunch those cheeks!”

That was not the response Asriel…Flowey, was expecting. “D-Did… You're not scared at all?” Heaven giggled in response, Flowey went rigid and ground his teeth."I guess i'll have for force the scared out of you!"

Flowey began to grow in size, filling the room with vines. Although Heaven was noticeably intimidated now, she still wasn't scared and was even laughing harder. "What will it take to scare you!?" Flowey's question was honest as he was too flustered to come up with any new ideas.

"Flowers can't be scary! You try to make them creepy and they'll just end up looking silly!" Heaven continued to laugh. "If Flowey can't scare you, I'll need to try something else..." Without forethought, he set aside his set morals and let his thoughts drift dark.

The look he gave was equivalent to holding a light bulb above his head. He had just had the p e r f e c t idea.

 

Asriel morphed back into his original form, and smiled innocently up at Heaven. Suspecting Asriel to be up to something she braced herself.

He blinked gently and innocently, but upon opening them. He looked anything but. His eyes had gone pitch-black with his irises a menacing combination of red and green. As well as sporting a toothy ear-to-ear grin.

Corrupted black essence began oozing out of is eyes as well as his hanging jaw; the contrast emphasizing his now sharpened teeth.

Heaven was not prepared. Her eyes glazed over and her body fell out from under her. She collapsed onto Asriel’s bed, fainted.

Asriel had not anticipated such a reaction. He whimpered, “H-...Heaven?” He shook his head about till no trace of corrupt coloured essence remained.

“Heaven!!” He cried out as he rushed over to her side and tried to stir her back into consciousness.

Upon awaking however, she shrieked at the sight of him. Unsure of what to do, he gouged his own face off, revealing Frisk’s underneath. “It’s alright Heaven! It’s alright!.. I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Asriel sobbed.

 

A few hours after the whole ordeal, Asriel tried to coax Heaven into conversation.

“So, uh, how’s school been going?” She waited for a few minutes, before finally breaking the silence. “Fine.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Asriel waited for her to follow up with something, anything really, but when he noticed her longingly staring at the door, he sighed. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

She didn’t even grace him with a response, just shook her head and left. Asriel walked over to the window, making sure she got home safely, before going back to their room.

Chara spoke up in his mind, [*Azzy...I know you’re angry, but-] Asriel slammed his hands down on their bookshelf, and swiped everything off. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! I wasn't thinking! I could’ve hurt her…”

Asriel sniffled, failing to hold back his tears. “Asriel...we all make mistakes. It’s a part of life, and not an excuse to start throwing a tantrum.” Frisk spoke through him, their tone both stern and sympathetic. “You don’t understand frisk! I could’ve KILLED her!” Asriel shrieked.

“Asriel! Get a hold of yourself. What’s done is done, now move past it!” Asriel relinquished control of Frisk’s body, and disappeared to the far reaches of Frisk’s soul.

Frisk yawned, and realized that they still need to go to bed. After about twenty minutes, they’d cleaned their room, and were all ready to sleep. “Goodnight Chara. Goodnight Azzy.” [*Goodnight Frisk.] Frisk waited for Asriel, but when they realized it wasn't going to happen, they turned over and closed their eyes.

 

* * *

 

Things were slightly awkward for Asriel, as Heaven acted like yesterday had never happened. “Let’s take a walk through the park! I hear the falling leaves make it real pretty this time of year.” She exclaimed excitedly.

Asriel reluctantly agreed, and shouts to Toriel, “Mom! We’re going to the park for a while!” Toriel ducked her head out of the kitchen and said, “That’s splendid my child, but be sure to head back before it gets too late!” Asriel opened the door, and let Heaven through. He closed it behind them.

 

As they walked through the leaf-laden path, he continued to make small talk. “Golly! It sure has been cold lately.” Heaven laughed while hugging herself “Fall has always been my favorite season. Cold enough that I can snuggle up inside with some hot cocoa and a book. But warm enough that I can go outside and play in the leaves.”

Asriel, fed up with the questions that bubbled within his mind, lightly grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from continuing. “Heaven, I hate that I’m about to ruin our outing, but I must know… How are you feeling? I know I was pretty scary, but I want you to know that I’d never hurt you.”

“You weren’t scary! You just surprised me, that’s all.” Heaven tried to move forward, but Asriel tightens his grip slightly. “Heaven. Please don’t lie to me. I just want to make sure you're okay.”

Heaven shrugged his hand off her shoulder and said, “If you want the truth, then fine. I was scared, and then I was angry. I’m still a little angry, but I’m trying not to be. I’m trying to enjoy my time with you, so stop making it difficult!” She huffed, and continued walking forward.

Asriel let his ears droop and followed, looking like a kicked puppy. “Before we get to far...did you remember to call your parents?” He said quietly. “Oh! I had totally forgotten. I’ll call them now.”

 

Heaven pulled out her phone. Asriel noticed immediately that the lock screen was blank.

She had taken a photo of him during the week they first met, that photo being the first thing she would see whenever she turned on her phone. The photo was gone.

Asriel wanted to ask her why she removed it, but couldn't bring himself to do so. He looked down shamefully.

A digital shutter click grabbed his attention. He looked at Heaven puzzled, she took another picture.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” He asked her, putting on an annoyed expression. She took another one and began to giggle.

Asriel relished the sound, and made a funny face in an attempt to hear it again. Her phone clicked again, though she didn’t laugh this time. He continued to make various silly faces while she kept taking pictures. After a while, he finally gets her to laugh again.

 

Asriel paused for a moment, and looked up at her with relaxed eyes and a gentle smile. Heaven hesitated to take another photo, and Asriel took notice.

“Is something wrong?” He asked worriedly. “No. Just...don’t worry about it.” Her thumb was shaking over the shutter button.

Asriel gently pushed the phone down and once more rested his hand on her shoulder. “If I wanted to hear the truth earlier, what makes you think I’ve changed my mind now?” He asked somewhat sternly. “It’s just. The smile...and the eyes...they remind me of yesterday.”

Her hands shook more noticeably. Asriel grabbed the phone this time, to prevent her from dropping it, and slipped it into his pocket.

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her head onto his shoulder. Asriel didn’t take notice of the wet feeling on his shoulder. They stood there for a while, him repeating the same mantra over and over. “Shh... It’ll be okay... Just let it all out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Heaven deleted the photo on her phone was because the formal nature of it (like something you would hang on your wall) reminded her of what Asriel looked like moments before going "Omega" on her. It looked kind of like those scare gifs that pretend to be photos until you look at them long enough. The reason the other photos where okay was because of how informal they were. Asriel was far more expressive and active-looking than he would in a formal photo.


	9. -FLUFF- Chara Tells a Joke

With the Holidays upon them, Frisk's friends and associated acquaintances had gathered at Toriel's house. The seemingly small house managed to fit them all with plenty of room to spare for various activities.  


Frisk sat at the dinner table doodling with art and craft supplies along with a few other children who had come to the gathering. Their enthusiasm with their doodling got out of hand, they broke their pencil.

Letting out a huff of frustration, Frisk's attention shifted to Sans and Toriel who were punning off, er, pun off'ing? They were telling each other a lot of puns.

Their eye colour shifted from chestnut to rose red. Chara got out of their chair and made their way over to them.  


After calming down from a good pun, Sans and Toriel noticed Chara approaching. " _ **sup kiddo, ya' need something?**_ " Sans asked, "Well, I, uh..." Chara mumbled.

"Do you wish to join us?" Toriel queried, " _ **that look on your face, you got something good dont'cha?**_ " Chara's face began turning red, " _ **come on kid, i'm dying to hear it.**_ " "Don't be shy my child, I know how much you love jokes!"

Chara's voice crackled as they tried to speak, "My... pencil broke. Could you... sharpen it?" Chara presented it to Sans. Toriel and Sans were embarrassed for their assumption. " _ **oh... uh, sure thing. kiddo.**_ "

Sans reached out to grab the pencil, but Chara clenched it and slowly pulled their hand back. Sans hesitated in confusion.

"Never mind, It's... **POINTLESS!** " They shouted and threw their fist upward. Toriel was stunned and didn't know how to respond. After a moment Sans let out a chuckle, then all three burst into hysterical laughter.


	10. Unplanned Hiatus - too many ideas, not enough story

I've put this work on hold, I'm not sure if I'll even come back to it (full fledged)

Basically, I kept getting Ideas but attempting to write them into my story proved to difficult for my skill level.

I consider that my work would precede far smoother if I had a writer while I took on more of a directer role, chapter 8 being an example of how that would affect my story.

If you are curious, I have actually written down everything I have left unfinished into a google doc which i have conveniently arraigned for easy reading. You can [find that here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19XMU8Oju85t1UzEQMvcraI2pUwUsQk99zF0Lrjl_hI4/). There are spoilers inside but I've kept them behind a sign that should be enough to deter those who care about that sort of thing.

 

Thank you to all of you who've followed my work and supported me!

This is the last thing I want, but It's probobly for the best.


End file.
